militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Fort Duquesne
| result = French victory | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | commander1 = François-Marie Le Marchand de Lignery | commander2 = James Grant | strength1 = 500 natives and militia | strength2 = 400 regulars 350 militia | casualties1 = 8 killed; 8 woundedSteele, p. 214 | casualties2 = 104 killed;Stewart, Volume II, p. 17 220 wounded; 18 captured }} The Battle of Fort Duquesne was a British assault on the eponymous French fort (later the site of Pittsburgh) that was repulsed with heavy losses on 14 September 1758, during the French and Indian War. The attack on Fort Duquesne was part of a large-scale British expedition with 6,000 troops led by General John Forbes to drive the French out of the contested Ohio Country (the upper Ohio River Valley) and clear the way for an invasion of Canada. Forbes ordered Major James Grant of the 1st Highland Regiment to reconnoiter the area with 850 men. When Grant proceeded to attack the French position, his force was outmanouevred, surrounded, and largely destroyed by the French and their native allies led by François-Marie Le Marchand de Lignery. Major Grant was taken prisoner and the British survivors retreated fitfully to Fort Ligonier. After repulsing this advance party the French, deserted by some of their native allies and vastly outnumbered by the approaching Forbes, blew up their magazines and burnt Fort Duquesne. In November the French withdrew from the Ohio Valley and British colonists erected Fort Pitt on the site. Battle On September 11, 1758, Grant led over 800 men to scout the environs of Fort Duquesne ahead of Forbes' main column.Fleming, p. 391 Bouquet believed the fort to be held by 500 French and 300 Indians, a force too strong to be attacked by Grant's detachment. Grant, who arrived in the vicinity of the fort on September 13, believed there were only 200 enemy within, and sent a small party of 50 men forward to scout.Fleming, pp. 391-392 These saw no enemy outside the fort; they burned a storehouse and returned to Grant's main position, two miles (3 km) from the fort.Fleming, p. 392 The next morning, Grant divided his force into several parts. A company of the 77th, under a Capt. McDonald, approached the fort with drums beating and pipes playing as a decoy. A force of 400 men lay in wait to ambush the enemy when they went out to attack McDonald, and several hundred more under the Virginian Maj. Andrew Lewis were concealed near the force's baggage train in the hope of surprising an enemy attack there. The French and Indian force was in fact much larger than anticipated, and moved swiftly. They overwhelmed McDonald's decoy force and overran the party that had been meant to ambush them. Lewis's force left its ambush positions and went to the aid of the rest of the force but the French and Indians had by then gained a point of high ground above them and forced them to retire. The Indians used the forest to their advantage; "concealed by a thick foliage, their heavy and destructive fire could not be returned with any effect".Stewart, Volume I, pp. 312-313 In the one-sided battle in the woods, the British and American force suffered 342 casualties, of whom 232 were from the 77th Regiment, including Grant, who was taken prisoner.Stewart, Volume I, Page 313 Out of the eight officers in Andrew Lewis’s Virginian contingent, 5 were killed, 1 was wounded and Lewis himself was captured.Dolack, Founder’s Son Leads Area Through Wars with French and British Nevertheless, most of Grant's force escaped to rejoin the main army under Forbes and Bouquet. The Franco-Indian force suffered only 8 killed and 8 wounded. A plaque on the Allegheny County Courthouse, erected in 1901 commemorates the site of the battle, and the hill where the battle was fought is today called Grant Street, in Pittsburgh. French retreat Though the French had beaten off the initial British attack, Lignery understood that his force of about 600 could not hold Fort Duquesne against the main British force of more than ten times that number. The French continued to occupy Fort Duquesne until November 26, when the garrison set fire to the fort and left under the cover of darkness. As the British marched up to the smoldering remains, they were confronted with an appalling sight. The Indians had decapitated many of the dead Highlanders and impaled their heads on the sharp stakes on top of the fort walls, with their kilts displayed below. The British and Americans rebuilt Fort Duquesne, naming it Fort Pitt after the British prime minister William Pitt, who had ordered the capture of that strategic location. Forces Forces during the battle included:1755-07-09 - Ambush on the Monongahel - Project Seven Years War British Forces * Captain Robert Stewart's Troop of Virginia Horse Rangers (1 Troop) * 44th Regiment of Foot * 48th Regiment of Foot * Captain Horatio Gates' New York Independent Company * Captain William Peronee's Virginia Rangers * Captain Wagner's Virginia Rangers * Detachment of the South Carolina Independent Companies * Captain Adam Steven's Virginia Rangers * Captain William Polson's Virginia Carpenters * 2 Troops from Royal Artillery * 30 men and 2 midshipmen from Royal Navy (bridging and mining duties) * 8 Indian Warriors (Reconnaissance and Path-finding) French Forces * 1 Company from Compagnies Franches de la Marine * 1 Company of Montréal District Militia * 6 Indian Native Companies Notes References *Anderson, Fred. Crucible of War: The Seven Years War and the Fate of Empire in British North America, 1754-1766 (2000) pp 267–285 *Chartrand, Rene. Tomahawk and Musket; French and Indian Raids in the Ohio Valley 1758. (2012) Osprey Publishing. Osprey Raid Series #27. ISBN 978-1-84908-564-9 * * This includes letters from both Grant and Washington discussing the action. * McConnell, Michael N. A Country Between: The Upper Ohio Valley and Its Peoples, 1724-1774 (1992). * *Stewart, David, Sketches of the Character, Manners and Present State of the Highlanders of Scotland, 2 volumes, John Donald Publishers Ltd., Edinburgh, 1977 (originally published in 1822) * White, Richard. Middle Ground: Indians, Empires, and Republics in the Great Lakes Region, 1650-1815 (1991) Primary sources * The Papers of Henry Bouquet : Volume II The Forbes Expedition ed. by Donald Kent et al. (1951) * Writings of General John Cabot Forbes Relating to his Service in North America (1938) * The Papers of George Washington, Colonial Series, volume 5 October 1757-September 1758 ed by W. W. Abbott et al. (1988) Battle of Fort Duquesne Category:Battles of the French and Indian War Category:Battles involving France Category:Battles involving Great Britain Battle of Fort Duquesne Battle of Fort Duquesne Battle of Fort Duquesne Category:Battles in Pennsylvania Battle of Fort Duquesne